legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P7/Transcript
(Akira and Miska are seen leading the heroes to another room where yelling is heard inside) Akira: Well, here it is. Miska: The Arena. Alex: Whoa... (Targhuls are seen watching as two other Targhuls fight in a large circular area against one another. One of the Targhul body slams the other into the ground) ???: GNN!! ???: Gotcha! Erin: Jeez. Akira: Yeah, cool right? Rose: Uhhh.... Kyle: Is this like a fight to the death kind of thing? Akira: Like we said, you fight until you or your opponent get tired out. Miska: I mean that's how it works for us since we regenerate. Alex: Oh. Kyle: Wow. Akira: Yeah, exactly. Erin: Well this also sounds like it would be a good way to relieve stress. Miska: Heh. One way of putting it. Akira: You have no idea how good it feels to come home from hunting just to rip your friend's head off and watch it grow back. Miska: Feels SO good! Alex:...... Emily: Okay then... Miska: Don't get it twisted though, this place mainly serves to figure out who's really the strongest among us. Zulu: And Winter is the strongest among you? Akira: Damn right. No one can beat Winter. Miska: She's the strongest one here. Alex: And who's second? Miska: I- Akira: Me! Miska: Wha- No that's a lie! Akira: Is it bro? Miska: It is! I've beat you more times than I can count! Akira: Wrong! I've knocked you flat on your ass you lost count! Miska: I've beaten you, you idiot! Akira: Oh you wanna go again!? Ghira: Guys calm down! Miska:...... Akira:..... Miska:....Fine. Akira: Hmph, about time. (Akira then looks at Ghira) Akira: Besides, I didn't wanna fight him anyway. Ghira: Hm? Akira: *Points at Ghira* No, I'd rather see what you can do Ghira. Miska: Huh?? Blake B: What?? Ghira: Wait, me? Akira: Yes you. Ghira: Why? Akira: Because, you intrigue me. I haven't had the pleasure of pummeling a Targhul Hybrid like you. Ghira: Jeez laying it on tricks aren't you? Akira: What's the matter? Scared? Ghira: No I'm not scared! Akira: Then come on kitty cat. You gonna accept my challenge? Ghira:... Blake B: Ghira, you don't have to accept this if you don't want to. Ghira: No, I'm doing it! I'm not a wuss! Akira: So that's a yes? Ghira: Yeah! I'll do it! I'll kick your ass! Akira: Heheheh. Excellent. Blake B: You sure Ghira? Ghira: Totally! I got this! Akira: Then let's prove it. Gentlemen! (The other Targhul look over) Akira: Leave the room for a bit. I've gotta teach these kids a lesson about strength. (The Targhul all go and leave) Akira: Step into the circle Kitty Cat. Ghira: With pleasure. Miska: Go easy on him Akira. Winter'll kill us if she hears we hurt one of these guys. Akira: I will. (The two step into the circle) Akira: Now then, before we start let me say the rules. Ghira: Okay. Akira: The first rule....is that there are no rules. Ghira:.... Akira: You can use super powers and any kind of attack you want, but no fire. Fire is an easy way to kill your opponent by accident. Ghira: Well, good think I don't have fire then. Yang: You got this Ghira! Shade: Yeah kick his ass! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts